untitled
by Dr. Mwaahaha
Summary: TezukaRyoma. Ryoma beats Tezuka at Tennis. Due to several events, Tezuka seems to want to kill Ryoma. Or so Ryoma thinks.


Incident one  
  
By Dr. Mwaahaha  
  
Providing your daily dose of humor and shounen-ai  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
The ball flew past Tezuka, making me the winner of the match. Tezuka turns to look at the ball, and I smile.  
  
"Mada mada dane," I say softly. Tezuka's head whips back toward me and frowns. We both walk towards the net, and shake hands.  
  
"Good game, Echizen." Tezuka tells me. "If this were a real game, you would have the number one singles position."  
  
What he's saying is true, but that's not why I wanted to beat him. Of all the people I've played, he is the only one that plays like my dad.  
  
I have to beat Tezuka before I can ever beat my dad. Talking about my dad.I was supposed to be home for dinner at seven-thirty. I look at my watch.  
  
7:22  
  
Great. Gonna have to run home, if I don't Dad is to eat my favorite dish. Tezuka and I walk to our bags.  
  
"Echizen." Tezuka looks around to make sure that no one was there. Why is he nervous? "Can you stick around for a few more minutes?"  
  
He fidgets some more, and looks around.  
  
He avoids looking at me by focusing on his bag instead.  
  
I check my watch, 7:25.  
  
"I wanted to give you something," he tells me in a voice that I have never heard him use before. If I didn't know better, I'd say that he was nervous.  
  
"Unnn?" I must admit that my curiosity is aroused.  
  
Ok, now I'm a bit worried. It's late, and the guy that I just beat at tennis is taking forever trying to give me something. As curious as I am, I'm really hungry.  
  
"You-" he begins.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to head home right now. Can it wait till tomorrow?" I ask him. My tummy begs me for food. I know that it's going to make a huge grumbling noise any second, and I don't want be around Tezuka when it does.  
  
Tezuka looks at me, surprised, and says, "No, never mind, it was nothing important."  
  
Shugging, I exit the court, and I turn around to look at him. He looks disappointed and angry. Well.I'm certainly not looking forward to practice tomorrow.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
I walk out of my English teacher's room, where I just finished a ridiculously easy test.  
  
"Aah. That test was so hard. How did you do Echizen?" Horio asks me.  
  
"It was easy."  
  
"Eeehh? No way... You need to give me studying tips next time."  
  
I watch our English teacher walk up behind Horio.  
  
"Maybe if you actually studied, Horio-kun, you wouldn't have left so many blank on the test."  
  
"Aha-ha-ha....That's why I am considering a tutor, right Echizen?" Horio looks at me.  
  
"That's fine. Whatever." I respond. I start to walk down the hallway, and Horio attempts to follow me.  
  
"Not so fast, Horio-kun, you're going to spend thirty minutes today studying for the make-up test."  
  
As Horio is dragged away I spot my usual balcony, walk outside, and sit on the rail. It's only recently that I discovered this spot. It's quite calming, and I decided to spend half hour before practice sitting here.  
  
I watch as the students seep out of the building.  
  
"Echizen?" I hear Tezuka's voice behind me. "What are you doing on the ledge?"  
  
"Nothing." I turn around, and see him coming up to me while balancing a huge pack of papers. The papers hobble, and I instinctively reach up to balance them.  
  
I feel myself slip from the rail as the pack of papers came down on me.  
  
Falling, I yell. I grab on to the ledge, and hang on.  
  
"Aaah!"  
  
I stare up into Tezuka's face. He looks down at me, no trace of emotion shown on his face, as usual.  
  
I feel myself go cold with fear.  
  
"Tezuka!" I feel myself starting to slip.  
  
"What's going on, Tezuka?" I hear Momo-senpai. "Oh my God! Echizen!"  
  
"Let's get him up," Tezuka, finally seemed to notice me, and quickly moved to help me. "Echizen, give me your hand."  
  
I look up at his hand, contemplating for a second as if whether I should take it. Um, then again I am hanging on for my life, so I don't exactly have much of a choice. I take it.  
  
"Echizen, are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" Tezuka asks as he and Momo-senpai help pull me over.  
  
"I'm fine." I quickly back away from Tezuka into Momo-senpai.  
  
"Ah, gomen."  
  
"Echizen, what happened?" Momo-senpai asks me, puzzled.  
  
"I fell," I tell him as I dust myself off. Well, what am I supposed to tell him? Oh yeah, Momo-senpai, Tezuka kinda pushed me over the edge so that I could fall to my death. Why? I don't know. Apparently, he doesn't take competition all that well.  
  
"I know, but-," Momoshiro starts. He looks around at the papers scattered everywhere. Tezuka quickly walks out. "What...wait, Tezuka, where are you going?"  
  
I start to shake. Momo-senpai turns around to look at me.  
  
"Oi, Ryoma, what's going on?" he asks me.  
  
"..."  
  
"Echizen?"  
  
"I think Tezuka's trying to kill me."  
  
"What?! But, right now..." Momo-senpai looks confused.  
  
"He's our tennis captain, don't you think that he should have been able to balance that stack of papers? Don't you think it was a bit suspicious that the papers happened to fall on me?"  
  
Momo-senpai considers this. "True, that would explain his behavior today. He seemed like he was distracted. It was the first time that I have ever seen him like that. But, still...why would he want to kill you? You are our team's star player."  
  
Why would he want to kill me, indeed. I beat him at tennis, but that was just a game. Tezuka isn't that desperate to be the number one player, right? He isn't. Then again.  
  
"The only thing that I can think of is that he's afraid that I will take his singles position."  
  
This results in laughter from Momo-senpai. I give him a mean look.  
  
"What's so funny?" I ask him acidly.  
  
"You're good Echizen, but Tezuka is on a different level than any of us."  
  
"I beat him yesterday," I wasn't going to brag, but frankly Momo- senpai's comment pissed me off.  
  
This new piece of info seemed to shut Momo-senpai up.  
  
"YOU BEAT TEZUKA?!!" he asked surprised. "Have you been holding back in your games?"  
  
"There was never any reason to go all out." This is true, the only people who I played seriously were my dad and Tezuka.  
  
"No wonder. If you had played him in an actual match, his position would have been yours."  
  
"He told me the exact same thing."  
  
Momo-senpai wore a Sherlock Holmes hat. I sweat dropped. Where did the hat come from?  
  
"Perhaps this was a warning. But don't worry Echizen! I, Momo, shall protect you!"  
  
Kikumaru walks in. "You'll protect ochibi from who?"  
  
"Tezuka." Momo-senpai tells him. Eiji laughs.  
  
"Buchou? Why?"  
  
"I think that he might be looking to hurt Echizen." Kikumaru doesn't look convinced.  
  
"As revenge," I add.  
  
"Uso! Hontou?" Kikumaru exclaims. Eiji doesn't seem to believe that Tezuka might be after me. Still, it would be cool to have him on my side in case Tezuka tried something.  
  
"It turns out that our chibi-chan beat Tezuka at tennis, yesterday," Momo-senpai tells Eiji proudly.  
  
"Waaah! Congratulations, chibi-chan!" he hugs me. I stiffen at this unexpected move. "However, Tezuka isn't the revengeful type."  
  
"So you aren't going to join me in protecting Echizen?" Momo-senpai asks him.  
  
"Sure! Sign me up! Meanwhile, we should go to practice, I don't want to drink Inui's juice for being late," Kikumaru made a sour face. "If I drink it again, I think I'm going to die."  
  
"I'm seriously thinking about claiming to be sick this week, so that I won't have to go to practice," as I say this, I notice that Kikumaru is waving his arms, and Momo-senpai is trying to mouth something. I put a confused look on my face, and continue, "Tezuka isn't a person that I necessarily want to be around," I admit.  
  
I hear someone behind me.  
  
It's Tezuka.  
  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Mindless Chattah (said in a Mojo Jojo voice.)  
  
How sad. This is the worst fanfic that I have ever written in my life. I will probably re-write it again, but this will have to do for now. ::sigh::  
  
So, all you lovely readers, aren't you glad that I discovered Prince of Tennis? Now I can write beautiful stories for you. ^_^  
  
For anyone who cares, I'm going to the Fanime convention as Ryoma ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi and Jump Comics, but mostly to Takeshi Konomi, because he created it. This fanfic belongs to me, and any attempt to copy it will make me mad and bloodthirsty. 0_0 ::Doctor slips Inui juice into drink:: 


End file.
